Draco's Story
by Animagus1
Summary: Draco's side of the story


A/N: This can stand alone or can be read with the Hermione story.  
This is Draco's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The songs belong to LeAnn Rimes and Elton John.  
  
The words of the song I was FORCED to sing with Harry Potter were coming out of my mouth automatically. My attention was fixed on one thing and one thing only - Hermione Granger.  
  
She seemed to be looking at me too...or maybe she was staring at Potter instead.  
  
I couldn't help but notice that she had done something to her hair - it looked straighter. It looked nice. Then, as I stared, she reached up and smoothed it down.  
  
She glanced around at Seamus Finnigan and Weasley. I noticed that there was an empty chair next to her. I decided that when I had finished my song I would sit next to her. That is if I could get there before Potter did.  
  
My hair fell into my eyes and I brushed it away impatiently. I think she saw because she smiled then. Not a nasty, taunting smile like I used to give her, but a happy, friendly one. It made me smile too.  
  
Memories were runing through my head. Father telling me to keep away from Mudbl - Muggle Borns, unless I was going to make fun of them. He didn't say it in as many words but I could tell that was what he meant. My first encounter with her, my first arguement with her. The moment I had realised I loved her.  
  
I was ashamed of myself at some of the memories. I had called her and her friends all sorts of nasty names. I consoled myself with the fact I hadn't loved her then, and ever since I had known I had tried to be nicer.  
  
When we had finished I managed to push in front of Potter as we came down from the stage. As we descended, Professor Dumbledore came up from the other staircase. He said something about our performance and introduced Hermione.  
  
I settled back into my chair but as she started to sing I leant forwards. She was good. More than good.  
  
I pulled a small piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of silver ink from a pocket in my robes. I sucked on the end of my quill for a moment and then quickly wrote  
  
Its written in the stars  
Meet me at the lake.  
  
I folded it up and placed it under her chair, hoping desperately that she'd see it. I was just in time - her song had ended and everyone was clapping. I joined in, applauding so loud and hard my hands hurt.  
  
She came to sit down then and picked up the piece of paper. For a second I thought she was simply going to screw it up, but she didn't.  
  
As she read the note I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She looked pleased. I realised something then - what if she thought it was from Harry or Ron? I decided not to worry about it. After all she would find out soon enough.  
  
They announced the winner shortly after I had made my descison not to worry. To no one's surprise Hermione was the winner. What everyone was surprised about was the fact that she could sing so well.  
  
As she went uo to collect her prize I found myself wondering what would happen at our meeting. Would she walk away from me in disgust, or would she stay?  
  
When I got down to the lake she was already there. She was sitting on a large rock, staring into the water. I couldn't resist creeping up behind her and slipping my hands over her eyes. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I asked her to guess who it was. She said she didn't know, although I think she did.  
  
I sat down beside her and said I was sorry. She asked what for. How could I explain that I was sorry for everything, but especially for falling in love with her. I felt guilty for feeling something for her. Years of training from my father, I suppose.  
I was surprised when she said she forgave me for everything, and was glad I'd asked her to meet me at the lake.  
  
I was even more stunned when she told me she thought she was in love with me. After everything I'd done...  
  
I told her I was in love with her too and she turned to face me properly. I couldn't stop myself reaching up a hand to stroke her soft skin. I traced her lips with my finger and she shivered slightly.  
  
She leaned closer towards me and I moved forwards. Our lips met and we kissed... 


End file.
